With development of photoelectricity and semiconductor technology which has led to a growth in the booming of flat panel display. Liquid Crystal Display (LCD for short) in numerals flat display panels has been applied in various aspects of production and living for its favorable characteristics such as high efficiency in space utilization, low power consumption, radiationless and low disturbance of electromagnetism etc.
In the conventional design of the LCD devices, single-sided LCD are adopted. For applications that require display in both sides, two single-sided LCD devices used in a back to back manner are usually adopted. Regarding the design scheme of the two single-sided LCD devices combined in a back to back manner, it is certainly not a optimum solution no matter considered from a cost point of view or considered from a design point of view.